


Chapter One Climax Inference

by Teakay



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakay/pseuds/Teakay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the kink meme (http://superhighschoollevelsmut.dreamwidth.org/558.html?thread=803886): "AU where the ones who were murdered murder their murderers instead."</p><p>Makoto Naegi explains the sequence of events in a world where the murder case in Chapter One went the other way. Now with matching art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Text-Only

"So let's... let's start from the very beginning...

"Last afternoon, the culprit went to the cafeteria. Asahina-san and Oogami-san saw her there, but they didn't see her take a certain thing from the kitchen.

"It was one of the kitchen knives. The culprit took it away and hid it.

"Later that evening, the culprit paid a visit to... 

"... me. She asked me to exchange rooms with her. Once we did, after Night Time began, she went into the hall and did a certain thing.

"That's right, she exchanged our nameplates. She placed my nameplate on the door to the room I was staying, and her nameplate on the door to the room she was staying. She needed this for the next part of her plan. After Night Time began, she wrote a note to...

"... Kuwata-kun. This note invited him to the culprit's room – that is, to the room with her nameplate, my room. When Kuwata-kun went to the room, he took the note with him. 

"When he was inside the room, the culprit... attacked him with the knife...

"... and... stabbed him... in the chest... several times. But Kuwata-kun was still alive. Trying to defend himself, he grabbed a certain thing...

"... a practice sword in my room. As the culprit continued to attack, the knife scratched the sheath. But Kuwata-kun managed to unsheathe the sword and struck the culprit...

"... over her head. This knocked her out long enough for him to escape.

"Kuwata-kun fled from my room and tried to return to his own room to tend his wounds.

"By the time he got there, though, he'd lost too much blood. He was too weak to even reach the doorknob. So with the last of his strength he did a certain thing.

"He took the note the culprit had sent him and pushed it under his own door.

"The culprit recovered and followed Kuwata-kun to where he'd fallen. She knew that in order for her plan to work she needed to keep his death from being discovered before we exchanged our rooms back in the morning, so...

"... she wrapped Kuwata-kun's body in a sheet from my bed and dragged it into my shower room. 

"Then she used one of my spare shirts to wipe Kuwata-kun's blood from the door to his room and the hallway floor. She didn't get all of it, though. 

"She hid the bloodstained sheet and shirt very poorly in my room. She expected them to be found. 

"She also returned the nameplates on our doors to their original positions.

"Her own clothes were also stained, so she went to a certain place...

"... the laundry room, where the water was still on. While she was washing her clothes, she saw the ball Hagakure-kun forgot there when Night Time began... and this morning, without thinking, she told him where it was. That was her last mistake.

"I'm sorry, but... as best as I can tell... isn't that what happened...

"... Maizono-san...?"


	2. Enhanced Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art done by two awesome fellow fans I know offline. Hope you enjoy as much as I did.

"So let's... let's start from the very beginning...

"Last afternoon, the culprit went to the cafeteria. Asahina-san and Oogami-san saw her there, but they didn't see her take a certain thing from the kitchen.

"It was one of the kitchen knives. The culprit took it away and hid it.

"Later that evening, the culprit paid a visit to...

"... me. She asked me to exchange rooms with her. Once we did, after Night Time began, she went into the hall and did a certain thing.

"That's right, she exchanged our nameplates. She placed my nameplate on the door to the room I was staying, and her nameplate on the door to the room she was staying. She needed this for the next part of her plan. After Night Time began, she wrote a note to...

"... Kuwata-kun. This note invited him to the culprit's room – that is, to the room with her nameplate, my room. When Kuwata-kun went to the room, he took the note with him.

"When he was inside the room, the culprit... attacked him with the knife...

"... and... stabbed him... in the chest... several times. But Kuwata-kun was still alive. Trying to defend himself, he grabbed a certain thing...

"... a practice sword in my room. As the culprit continued to attack, the knife scratched the sheath. But Kuwata-kun managed to unsheathe the sword and struck the culprit...

"... over her head. This knocked her out long enough for him to escape.

"Kuwata-kun fled from my room and tried to return to his own room to tend his wounds.

"By the time he got there, though, he'd lost too much blood. He was too weak to even reach the doorknob. So with the last of his strength he did a certain thing.

"He took the note the culprit had sent him and pushed it under his own door.

"The culprit recovered and followed Kuwata-kun to where he'd fallen. She knew that in order for her plan to work she needed to keep his death from being discovered before we exchanged our rooms back in the morning, so...

"... she wrapped Kuwata-kun's body in a sheet from my bed and dragged it into my shower room.

"Then she used one of my spare shirts to wipe Kuwata-kun's blood from the door to his room and the hallway floor. She didn't get all of it, though.

"She hid the bloodstained sheet and shirt very poorly in my room. She expected them to be found.

"She also returned the nameplates on our doors to their original positions.

"Her own clothes were also stained, so she went to a certain place...

"... the laundry room, where the water was still on. While she was washing her clothes, she saw the ball Hagakure-kun forgot there when Night Time began... and this morning, without thinking, she told him where it was. That was her last mistake.

"I'm sorry, but... as best as I can tell... isn't that what happened...

 

"... Maizono-san...?"


End file.
